


Middle of the Day

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Dead Things. Afternoon delight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle of the Day

Spike lay dreaming of soft clouds and puppies, and enormous blood red veins. Or were they arteries, he always mixed that up. Hmm, enormous mugs with “Kiss the Vampire” inscribed on the side. Her hand, holding said mug. Was this the wanting her dream, or the hungry dream? Hungry for her dream? Giles on a swing. Where did that come from? Standing ship deck with Dru, waves rocking back and forth, back and forth.

 

“Umphf...” He sat up, the pedestal candle in his lap. “Buffy, do you have to keep tossing candles at me?”

 

“You wouldn't wake up. I tried rocking you, and yelling at you, but you just lay there.” She stood by the bed with her hands on her hips.

 

He flopped back down. “Can't a man get some sleep? It's the middle of the afternoon.”

 

“You aren't a man.” Again. Still painful.

 

“No,” he replied. “A vampire. A very tired, up all night and half the morning, leave me alone, I can kill you now, you know, vampire. Sod off.”

 

“You don't understand,” she replied. “You're not a man. I don't need a man. Don't want a man. I could break a man.” She climbed onto the bed and straddled him. “I need you.”

 

He lay there. She screamed in frustration. “Spike, wake up!” She finally gave up and lay down beside him, draping her arm over his body. “You have to wake up again eventually,” she said. She drifted off to sleep.

 

Spike smiled. Let her wait.


End file.
